


the privilege of being yours

by slytherinheirx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Heavy Angst, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), M/M, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Sirius Black, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Slow Burn, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinheirx/pseuds/slytherinheirx
Summary: imperiused sirius black is being extremely rude to remus
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	the privilege of being yours

Sirius ne zaman sıkıntıya düşse geldiği astronomi kulesindeydi yine, burası onu hep bir şekilde rahatlatmıştı. Şekiller oluşturan yıldız kümelerini izlemek, aklına gelen takımyıldızları hafif serin hava yüzüne çarparken bulmaya çalışmak, dünyanın en güzel hissiydi sanki. Ancak şu an Remus'u düşünerek lacivert gökyüzündeki son dördün şeklindeki ayı izliyordu. Rahat değildi, biri onun kalbini sıkıştırıyormuş gibi hissediyordu sanki. Ruhsuz hissediyordu, oturduğu yerden aşağı baktı ve atlasa ne olacağını merak etti.

Son zamanlarda sanki vücudu ona ait değildi, beyni, düşünceleri, hisleri, kalbi, hiçbiri ona aitmiş gibi hissettirmiyordu. İçine farklı bir his doldu. Son zamanlardaki gibi kendine ait olmayan, kendi kontrolünde olmayan bir his. Aşağıya baktığında kurtuluşa bakıyordu sanki, atlayabilirdi ve atlamalıydı da. Kafasındaki annesinin sesi asla susmadığı gibi şimdi de susmuyordu:

_Sen gereksizsin. Atla. Atla._

Bunu kafasından uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Fazla uykusunun geldiğini düşündü, belki de ortak salona gidip uyumalıydı. Hem Remus da oradaydı, belki onun yumuşak, sıcacık kollarına girip uyusa-

_Hayır. O kurtadamın hiçbir önemi yok. Onu sevmiyorsun. Hiç sevmedin. Ya kendin atla, ya da onu aşağıya at. İki şekilde de kazan-kazan._

Sirius bunları dinlerken nefes alamadığını fark etti. Yeniden nefes alabildiğinde nefes nefese, bundan kurtulmak istercesine kalbinin hizasında göğsünü tuttu ve tişörtünü çekiştirdi. "Hayır!" diye bağırdı, elinden gelen tek şey bu olduğu için. İstediği şey bu değildi. Kan ter içinde kalmıştı, üzerinde oturduğu taş duvar birden daha da fazla yükseldi sanki. 

_"Bana karşı gelme!"_ diye emretti içindeki ses. _"ATLA."_

Sirius daha fazla karşı gelemeyecekmiş gibi hissetti. Biri onun boğazını sıkıyormuş gibiydi ve kulakları kanayacakmışçasına acıyordu. Eğer atlaması bunu durduracaksa, bunu yapardı. Bir ayağını aşağı sarkıttı. 

"Sirius?"

Kulağına gelen yumuşacık ve tanıdık ses beynine kadar ilerleyip tüm sinir hücrelerini okşarcasına kötü düşünceleri dağıttı. Sesini duymak dünyanın en güzel şeyiydi, aklından her şeyi silip süpürmüştü, Sirius kendisi gibi hissetmeye geri dönmüştü ve ne yaptığını ancak o an fark edebildi. Anında kumral saçlı çocuğa döndü ve ona gülümsemeye çalıştı. Sanki her şey yolundaymış gibi. Sanki annesi manyağın teki değilmiş ve onu ölüme sürüklememiş gibi. Hala mutluymuş gibi.

Ancak mimikleri kıpırdamadı. Ne kadar zorlarcasına zorlasın, yüzü betondan yapılmışçasına kıpırdamıyor, Remus'a poker suratıyla bakmaya devam ediyordu. İçinde yükselen sevgisini yüzüne aktaramıyor, Remus'a gösteremiyordu. 

"Sirius." dedi tekrar, bu sefer yanına yürüyerek. Sirius'un adını söylemeyi seviyordu. Gözlerinde belirgin bir korku vardı, aklı şeffaf bir camdan yapılmışçasına okunuyordu: Sirius'un orada o şekilde oturuyor olmasının nedeni hakkındaki teorisinin yanlış olmasını diliyordu. Doğrulamak için sordu.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

Sirius ona gerçekten düzgün bir cevap vermek istedi. Ona her şeyi anlatmak ve yalvarırcasına acısını dindirmesi için, annesini kafasından çıkarması için yardım istemeyi düşündü. Ağzını açtığındaysa hiçbir ses çıkmadı. 

Kabuslarınızda görmüşsünüzdür, konuşmak istersiniz ama konuşamazsınız, kıpırdamak istersiniz ama kıpırdayamazsınız ve kimse sizin bunu yapamadığınızı bilmez. Sanki konuşmak istemiyormuşsunuz gibi, sanki bu sizin suçunuzmuş gibi davranırlar ve bunun delicesine paniğini yaşarsınız. Sirius tam olarak öyle hissediyordu. Çığlık atmak istiyordu, korkuyordu, gözyaşlarını delicesine yüzünden aksın istiyordu, boşaltmak istiyordu içini ama sanki heykelmişçesine duruyordu sadece. Isırılmaktan neredeyse kanayacak hale gelmiş dudakları açılıp kapanmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyorlardı.

_"Sakın."_ dedi içindeki ses. _"Ona hiçbir şey anlatmayacaksın."_

Sirius bu emre karşı gelmeye çalıştı ama hala nafileydi, sadece canı daha çok yanıyordu. Direndikçe başı çatlayacakmış gibi, kulakları patlayacakmış gibi, kalbi yerinden çıkacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Remus'un şaşkın ve endişeli bakışları arasında başını tuttu. O kadar canı yanıyordu ki ne yapacağını bilemedi. Remus'u korkutmak istemiyor ve çok çaresiz hissediyordu. Tek istediği çığlık atabilmekti. Bir şekilde yardım istemekti. Remus'tan, James'ten, Peter'dan, McGonagall'dan, Madam Pomfrey'den, Dumbledore'dan, Regulus'tan, kim olursa olsun, sadece yardım istiyordu. Sadece yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

Remus ona hafifçe yaklaştı ve yumuşakça saçını okşadı. Bu onu hep sakinleştirirdi, biliyordu. Ancak tam aksine, çocuk irkilmiş ve çekilmişti. Düşeceğini hissedip dışarıdaki ayağını içeri attı. Bu hareketi Remus'u şoke etmişti, gözlerinde belirgin bir şaşkınlık ve kırgınlık vardı, ve korku. Ne olduğunu bilmemenin verdiği korku, endişe. 

"Dokunma bana." dedi Sirius, içindeki sesi taklit ederek. Çok yorulmuştu. Karşı koymak o kadar canını yakıyordu ki bu sefer koyamadı. Remus irkilse de pek şaşırmadı, Sirius'un dokunulmayı sevmediğini biliyordu. Yine de Sirius ne olursa olsun onunla konuşurdu. Belki de Sirius'u yeterince tanımıyordu, şunun şurasında ne kadardır arkadaşlardı ki?

Ama Sirius'un o anki hareketleri bir karıncayı incitemeyecek kadar kadar yumuşak olduğunu gösteriyordu, Remus ne kadar sevildiğini biliyordu, Sirius asla onu kırmak istemezdi. Saçma düşüncelerini kenara attı ve anksiyetesinin onu ele geçirmesine izin vermemeye çalıştı. 

Ancak belki de rol yapıyordu? Sonuçta tüm ailesi kötüydü, o neden-

_Hayır_. Hayır. Remus bunun doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Sirius'un ailesinin ona nasıl işkence ettiğini biliyordu. Yaralarını görmüştü, vahşicelerdi. Sirius asla ailesi gibi değildi, bunu sorgulamasına gerek yoktu.

Sirius'a döndü. Kendi içinde bir savaş veriyormuş gibi duruyordu. Kalkıp banka oturmasını izledi. En azından artık kulenin aşağıya bakan kısmından uzaktaydı. 

"Sirius, ne oluyor?" dedi çok yumuşak bir sesle. "Ailenle mi alakalı?"

**_Evet._ **

"İyi misin?"

**_Hayır._ **

"Özür dilerim. Zorluyorum sanırım. Şey- anlatmak ister misin peki? İstemiyorsan sorun yok tabii ki, ama-"

**_Evet. Evet. Lütfen._ **

"Git başımdan, Remus." Yüzünü ekşitti. İğrentiden dursa da öyle değildi, karşı gelmeye çalıştığı için canı yanıyordu. Remus'a asla iğrentiyle bakmazdı. Remus Lupin, Sirius'un berbat hayatında kalbini hızlı attıran tek güzel şeydi. Konuşmayacaktı. Konuşmaması, o kelimeyi söylemesinden daha iyiydi. Onu bu kadar kıramazdı. Sonsuza dek susacaktı. Yardım isteyene kadar bunu yapabilirdi. 

Remus her ne kadar gözü dolmuş olsa da ona yaklaşıp elini saçlarından çekti. Elleri yumuşak, yavaş ve narindi. 

_"Hayır."_ dedi içindeki ses. _"Hayır, değil. Söyle. Ona olduğu canavarı söyle. Katil olduğunu söyle. Canavar. C a n a v a r. Seni rahat bırakmasını, yoksa onu öldüreceğini söyle."_

Ses güçlenmişti. Karşı gelemiyordu. Nefesi yine kesildi ve tıpkı bir kahin kehanetini söylerken olduğu gibi nefessiz konuştu.

"Beni rahat bırakmazsan, seni canavar, yemin ederim seni kendi ellerimle öldürürüm. Seni istemiyorum. Acınası yardımına ihtiyacım yok. Bana dokunma."

Sirius az önce bunları dediğine inanamıyormuş gibi önce gözlerini açtı. Bunları dememişti, demiş olamazdı, annesine pes etmiş olamazdı, karşı gelebilmiş olmalıydı! Bir şeyler demeye çalıştı, ancak değişiklik yoktu, sözler ağzından çıkmadı.

Zaten Remus da onun ağzından çıkan tek bir şey daha duymak istemiyordu. Kim bilir daha neler derdi?

Sirius Remus'un gözlerine kilitlenmişti, onun acısını iliklerine kadar kalbinde hissediyordu, onu nasıl kırdığını, Remus'un ağlamamak için ciddi bir uğraş verdiğini biliyordu.

Remus ise bunların yanında ne hissetmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu, canı inanılmaz yanmıştı, kalbini söküp atmak istiyordu, hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı ve kendine sinirliydi. Nasıl Sirius'un onu olduğu kişiyle kabul edeceğini düşünmüştü ki? 


End file.
